Totally Switched
by Mat49324
Summary: This is fanfic number 3 of my favorite episodes. This time, it's Totally Switched because those were the only suggestions that I received. No flames please. finished
1. The Mission

(Here is my next story. This time, I am doing "Totally Switched" because that was the only suggestions I got in my reviews. Come on you people! Give me more suggestions for pete's sake. Before I get into this story, I'd like to tell you a couple of things: 1. I have been on hiatus because I've been really caught up in a mandatory science project for school. 2. I'd like to tell you another memorable moment in sports history, and that is the game 3 days before Christmas in Hawaii. This was a great moment that I'll never forget. We were trailing by 2 points over ORU, when ORU player #30 Caleb Green missed a free throw when he was shooting 1 in 1, which gave us a chance to come back. #41, Julian Sensley had the ball, gave it to #33 Bobby Nash, and Nash put it up 23 ft. away from the basket, and that's when I stood up saying "Please please please" just praying that it would be good, and fortunately, it was!!! The Hawai'i Rainbow Warriors came out victorious 55-54, causing ORU to lose it's first game after starting off 8-0, giving them their first loss of the season, putting them at 8-1. I was thinking to myself, "Hello, 5:00 p.m. game," but when Bobby made the game winning 3, it surprised me and the crowd. And a note to Bryan (Sailor Evanescence): You can post my LINGO story, and I've redone chapter 3. Anyway, to shorten the thankyous, thanks to all of you who reviewed my stories. To give suggestions for my next story, the 3 choices are: 1. "Here Comes the Sun" 2. "First Brat" and 3. "S.P.I.")

Copyright 2004

**8:03 a.m. -- Liverpool Library**

A wrestler was at the Liverpool Libary returning about 5 books he borrowed to the librarian.

"We have a bit of a problem, sir, I'm afraid your books are overdue," the librarian said after checking the date he was supposed to return them.

"The problem is your's, lady, 'cause I ain't payin' no fines," the man snapped.

"But, that's a policy," the librarian said back.

"Too bad!!" He snapped back.

The librarian was speechless until he was about to exit, when a green light flashed, causing her to turn from a librarian into a buff wrestler. She growled as she picked him up and tossed him to the ground like riding a bucking bronco. Everyone in the library were speechless to see that.

The librarian looked at her hands, like she had never seen a new pair of gloves on them before. She started to chuckle.

**8:17 a.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall**

The girls and I were browsing around in the music store. I wore my Chevy Trucks Kawasaki T-shirt with Stephane Roncada's last name on the back and underneath it was a 21.

"Oh, 5 Garbage, now this is a seriously cool band!!" Sam said after picking up one of their albums.

"Not as cool as Dale Red. They are mega cool!!" Alex responded.

"Nah, UB 40 can top those dudes anyday," I responded.

"Sorry, girls, I just found the coolest thing in the whole store. Ansen Carter," Clover said back to them.

"Ansen Carter?" Alex asked.

"Who the heck is he?" I asked.

"The brand new, scalding hot M-channel VJ. Isn't he a dream?" Clover explained.

Sam and Alex were speechless, but I gave Clover the face.

When an announcement came up that Ansen was going to pick one person to audition with him, Clover was excited.

"Oh, this is too perfect. I'll send in my tape, get the job, Ansen will fall in love with me, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together,"

Sam, Alex and I were wide-mouthed, until Clover kissed the TV that had Ansen's face on it, then she fainted to the floor.

"Okay, Clover, I totally support free expression and all, but you are in public," Sam said to her.

"Sammy's right you know, Clover," I pointed out.

"Oh just forget that. I'm going home right now to work on my tape," Clover said.

The 4 of us ran out of the music store.

"Should we get something to eat while we're at it?" I asked.

"Why not," Sam said.

While we were running,a vacuum cleaner sucked us in as we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels, only to appear out of a garbage can and onto the floor, in which we landed on top of each other.

**9:23 a.m. -- Jerry's Office**

"Well, that was completely gross. A vacuum then through a garbage can. Thanks a lot, Jerr. Jerr?" Alex said after rubbing her head.

"Down here," Jerry responded.

He stood in a prince's outfit.

"Nice duds. Are you in a play or something?" Clover asked.

"No, but I have some very exciting news. I am to be knighted!!" Jerry said, excited.

Alex gasped.

"Knighted? Like with a sword, and a queen and you'll be sir?"

"Yes, yes and yes!!! It's quite an unexpected honor," Jerry responded.

"So, can we come? I've always wanted to meet the queen," Sam said.

"Tragically, you cannot, though you 4 will be traveling to England," Jerry responded.,

"England? But I can't!! I have a very important, perhaps even a lifetime video to star in!!!" Clover said, stressed.

"Well, then it'll have to wait. Right now, I have an assignment for you 4. In a city of Liverpool, there have been a rash of odd occurrances. People's personalities have suddenly changed. Observe, this mild librarian just started acting like a professional wrestler, and this plastic surgeon can't stop dancing. And this army general now treats his officers like a kindergarten class." Jerry explained.

"Freaky," Alex responded.

"Any reasons, Jerry," I asked.

"I'm not sure, especially since these people are very important," Jerry responded.

"Then I guess we better find out what's going on and fast," Sam said.

"Exactly. Now, for your gadgets: you will be using laser lipsticks and chapstick, ear ring communicatiors, the hair pick lock pick, suction cup-bottomed go-go boots, and V.E.G.S." Jerry explained.

"V.E.G.S.?" Clover asked.

"Vapor emitting gloves. Wear them at your uncultivated risk," Jerry said, giving Clover a sample smell.

"Ewwww... Nast," Clover said.

We all agreed with her as we all had our fingers on our noses.

"Indeed, and now you're off, as am I," Jerry said, pressing a button on a remote controller and we fell down a trap door.

We were flying high in the plane Jerry assigned us. Sam and I were looking out of one of the windows, while Clover was getting ready for her speech to Ansen, and Alex was filming her.

"So, Ansen. Remember, my name is Clover, and your search is over. You've found your M-channel guest gal. I'm hipper than hip, hopper than hop, I walk the walk, and baby, I talk the talk," Clover said proudly and blew a kiss at the end.

"That was awesome, Clover!!" Alex complimented.

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is send in the tape, and keep my fingers crossed," Clover said.

"Good, 'cause right now, it's spy time," Sam said.

"For sure," I added.

**10:22 a.m. -- Librarian's House -- Liverpool**

When we entered her house, the librarian was doing exercises.

"Um, are you sure you're a librarian because sister, you are waaayyy buff," Clover asked.

"I was until last Thursday, the day my whole life changed," the librarian responded.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Alex asked.

"I was working at a library until I saw this bright light and all of a sudden, I wasn't a wimp anymore, I was a wreslter. It was amazing," the librarian responded.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Sam said.

"Me neither," I added.

"The only thing that I recall is books and my own cup of tea. Now I can bench 150! I even have a match tomorrow night at some bloat at Kensington. Wanna come?" the librarian said.

"Sounds like a blast, but unfortunately, we'll have to take a raining check," Clover said.

"And we all don't really follow wrestling," I added.

"Suit yourself. Right now, I've gotta work on my abs,"

We turned into balloons and splattered all over the place.

We came out of the house.

"What a freak show. I mean how often do you meet a wrestling librarian?" Clover said.

"Yeah, about as often as you meet a high school girl involved in international espionage," Alex said.

Clover thought about it and suddenly realized Alex's phrase.

"Okay, bad example," Alex said.

"Hey check it out," Sam said, grabbing a newspaper from a nearby stand.

"Pro wrestler, Birmingham Brawler quits, wants simpler, quieter life,"

"He probably got bonked on his head one too many times," Clover said.

Sam held the article closer to Clover and pointed her fingertip to the picture.

"So," Clover said.

"Either that or his personality has changed," Sam assumed.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" I asked.

"That this is way to weird to be a coincidence," Sam answered.

"Girl, I think you're on to something," I said.

**11:50 a.m. -- Wrestling Gymnasium**

We went to visit the Birmingham Brawler.

A wrestling match for fun was going on.

"Yes well wrestling was my old life. I prefer a good book," the celeb said.

"But you're like the Birmingham Brawler dude, a butt-kicking powerhousing strength," Clover said punching her arm close to Sam and me, but she got too close to my head, as I lost my balance and fell over, taking down Sam accidentally.

I got up, helping up Sam as well.

"Yes well I was the Birmingham Brawler, until last Thursday when I discovered Trouloupe, Emily Bronte, and Paul Gougain," he responded.

"You don't happen to know the head librarian at the Liverpool Library do you?" Sam asked.

"Why no, but I'd so love to meet her. We'd probably have a great deal in common," the wrestler responded.

"Well, thanks for your time. Keep digging on those books," Alex said as we got up to leave.

"Hmm, as so I shall, well, cherri-o my dears," he said.

"Just when I thought this first freak show was good, the second show was even better," Clover said.

"It's like the game we used to play in nursery school. Opposite day," Alex said.

Sam gasped.

"You're absolutely right, Alex. It's like they've switched personalities,"

"But how is that possible? Especially since they don't even know each other," Clover asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're gonna find out," Sam said.

(That's it. Remember those suggestions I gave earlier. Second chapter will come up eventually. Leave about 3 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.)


	2. 3 of us Gone!

(Here's chapter 2 on my "Totally Switched" story. Thanks to **Ryan L. Spradling**, **capm**, **mdizzle999872**, **Cheeseysback(again**, and **Martin Seymus McFly** for reviewing chapter 1. 5 reviews to start? Thanks. Sorry for the layoff. I was taking time away from the updating. Reviewers, please suggest one of the episodes I gave in the first chapter for my next fanfic. Before I get into the second chapter, I'd like to leave a note to capm: I'm sorry to say that "A Spy is Born" isn't really an episode that I wouldn't include myself in. And thanks for reminding me about my mistake. I won't fix it, but I will use it.)

Copyright 2004-2005

We were inside the Liverpool library. I wore my Sobe Suzuki T-shirt with Davi Millsaps' last name on the back and underneath it was a 188.

"It's totally amazing. Even in the most teenest of dweebs, I still look great," Clover said eyeing her outfit.

Sam, Alex and I rolled our eyes.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Alex asked.

"The librarian's date book," Sam responded.

"I wanna know if there's something special about last Thursday, and what her connection is to a wrestler,"

She undid the hairpin in her hair, letting her hair fall. Sam opened up the drawer and found the datebook. While she held it up, Clover snatched it away and looked in it.

Sam's head started steaming until I started fanning it with my hands.

"It says here she met up with a Dr. Gray on Thursday morning," Clover read.

Alex checked her compowder for information on Dr. Gray.

"Says here he's a shrink. He treats doctors, teachers, generals, and even celebrities like the Birmingham Brawler!"

"Bingo!! We have our connection!" Sam said.

"For sure," I added, giving Sam a high-five.

"It's time to pay the good doctor a visit," Clover said.

**7:20 p.m. -- Dr. Gray's House**

The girls and I were at Gray's house, which turned out to be a creepy mansion. The spies wore their jumpsuits, while I wore my AmSoil Chapperal Honda T-shirt with Mike LaRocco's last name on the back and underneath it was a 5.

"Okay, so this is like the opposite of a normal place to live," Alex said.

"Shrinks are sooo dramatic," Clover added.

"No kidding," I improvised.

The girls and I walked up to the door, and Clover rang the doorbell. Nobody answered as we looked up at an open window.

"Looks like nobody's home. Looks like we'll have to let ourselves in," Sam assumed, as we all looked at her in agreement.

The girls used their suction cup bottomed go-go boots, while I used the suction cup bottomed shoes that Jerry equipped me with. (A/n: I didn't realize that mistake I had made until Capm reminded me for those of you who didn't realize this.)

"Man, this is the easy part," I said.

"Mm-hmm," Sam said, agreeing with me.

The four of us walked up the wall to the open window to the balcony.

Alex, Sam and I ran to the left and right sides of the window. Alex was on the left, and Sam and I were on the right.

"We may need a gadget to bust in," Alex said.

"Who needs a gadget when you have these," Clover said lifting up her foot.

She put it to the window, and relased it, but the glass was stuck to her foot. She tried to shake it off, but when it came off, Clover lost her balance and fell over the balcony.

"Wow, these boots are multi-functional," Alex said.

Clover landed on the ground with a big crash and loud shattering of glass. Alex, Sam and I had the looks on our faces at Clover as she climbed back up to where we were.

"Okay, let's split up and see what we can find. Use your ear-ring and watch communicators to stay in touch," Sam ordered.

"And don't make too much noise too," I added.

"Right," Clover and Alex said, agreeing with us.

Sam and I checked out the bedroom, Clover checked out another bedroom, and Alex checked out the library.

"Well, other than a solid gold bed, everything seems normal on this end," Clover responded.

"Same here," Sam responded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I added.

"How 'bout on your end, Alex," Sam asked.

"Just a stuffy old room full of books," Alex responded.

"Come to think of it, that wrestler would love it here,"

Alex roamed around, until she found a strange looking book. She turned it, and was pulled behind a secret bookcase, losing her reception with us.

"Alex? Alex are you there?" Clover asked, looking concerned.

"She's not responding. Let's find her," Sam said.

As her and I made a beeline for the door, we both fell down a trap door, leaving Clover all alone for reception.

"Sammy? Mathew? Can you both hear me? Hello?" Clover tried responding.

"This is so not good,"

**8:16 p.m. -- Buckingham Palace**

Meanwhile, at Buckingham Palace, Jerry was just finishing up an exciting story to the queen.

"...So, I went over the falls, caught the hoodlum on his raft and now he's shut away for years," (A/n: Does that villain sound familiar?)

"Oh my, what a story. How thrilling!" The queen said, looking excited.

Jerry's cell phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me your majesty," Jerry responded.

"Hello?"

"Jer, it's Clover and I have a really serious issue. Alex, Mathew and Sam just disappeared. I need you to help me A.S.A.P." Clover said in stress.

"Yes well that may not be possible--" Jerry was about to say.

"Not possible?!!! Hellooo, if you don't get here quick, I may be the next to vanish, and that means good-bye M-channel, good-bye Ansen, and good-bye perfect life!!" Clover snapped.

Jerry nervously chuckled.

"Calm down, I have your coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Everything alright?" The queen asked.

"Oh yes, right as rain. Say would you mind pointing me in the direction of the louvre?" Jerry responded.

The queen pointed at the crowd to remind Jerry of his manners or something...

Jerry nervously chuckled.

Leaving the party, Jerry boarded his jet and made his way to where Clover was. Seeing Dr. Gray's house a few minutes later, he ejected out of the jet, and landed perfectly in the chimney.

"What the?" Clover said as Jerry fell down the chimney like Santa Claus.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," Jerry responded.

"So what is this place?"

"The home of our prime suspect, Dr. Gray. He's switching the personalities of other people. We just don't know how or why," Clover responded.

"Interesting," Jerry said.

"If by interesting you mean gaudy, then, yeah, I'm with ya," Clover said, while making the quote marks in the air with her fingers.

"Not the decor, Clover. I'm talking about that," Jerry responded, pointing to a pendant on a nearby table.

"What is it?" Clover asked.

"A pendant," Jerry said.

"The kind used in hypnotherapy,"

"It's really heavy," Clover said picking it up.

Jerry grabbed it to take a closer look.

"Well, that's because it's filled with some type of circuitry,"

"I wonder what this button does," Clover wondered.

"It activates my latest research tool," Someone said.

"Dr. Gray I presume," Jerry said.

Him and his 2 henchmen walked up to Clover and Jerry, and grabbed them, while Gray snatched the pendant from Jerry's hand.

"Now I've seen how well it works on humans, now let's see how well it works on intruders," Gray responded.

"So, what's the deal? Why are you messing with other people's personalities?" Clover asked.

"Because I'm sick of listening to them complain," Gray explained.

"So, I thought up the idea of them seeing what it's like to be in someone else's shoes. It's a great deal of fun,"

"Okay, very extreme, don't you think?" Clover said.

"Sometimes it's necessary to be extreme," Gray responded.

"In fact, since my experiment is going so well, I plan on going global...Starting with the president of the United States,"

"You'll never get away with it," Jerry said.

"We'll see about that. Boys, get rid of them!!" Gray ordered.

The first henchman tried, but Clover leaped into the air, and punched him, causing him to drop unconscious to the ground. The other one tried to get Clover back, but Jerry quickly held his hand to the back of his neck, eventually making him fall to the ground as well.

"Nice moves, Jer," Clover complimented.

"Your moves are skillful as well," Jerry complimented back.

Gray was astounded at what he just saw.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to dispose of you myself,"

So, he used his pendant on Clover and Jerry, causing them to switch personalities, just before they hit the ground behind a couch. (A/n: I'm pretty sure that's when Clover and Jerry switched their personalities.)

Clover peeked over the couch, only to see Gray pull a string causing them to fall down a trap door and appear where Sam, Alex and I were.

(That's it. I finally updated. Thank heavens. Chapter 3 will come up the latest by January 24th, no promises by the way. Review nicely. Hope you liked it. Leave about 8 reviews total and I'll update as soon as I can. See you next time, readers.)


	3. Clover and Jerry have Issues

(This is chapter 3 of "Totally Switched". Thanks to **capm**, and **Sherlock-fan19** for reviewing. Even though I didn't get 8 reviews, 7 is pretty close. Remember those 3 suggestions I gave in the first chapter? I need more suggestions. I only have 1 suggestion and that was from capm, for "S.P.I.". Come on people, give me your suggestions for my next fic. I need more than just one. In fact, tell me why nobody has given me much suggestions for my next fic. In case you forgot them, they were 1. "Here Comes the Sun", 2. "First Brat", and 3. "S.P.I.". Anyway, on we go with the next chapter.)

Copyright 2004-2005

Jerry and Clover got up from the ground in front of the prison we were in.

"About time you got here," Sam said.

"Yeah, definitely," I added.

"Give us a break. Well I've been totally busy," Jerry said, acting just like Clover.

"Huh?" Sam, Alex and I said.

"Indeed. We've been quite pre-occupied," Clover said, acting just like Jerry.

"Whaattt??!!!" The 3 of us said. (me, Sam, and Alex)

"Oh, good heavens," Clover said.

"No freakin' way," Jerry said, covering his mouth after hearing what he just said, which was just like Clover.

"Okay, that's the weirdest moment yet," Sam assured.

"You are sooooo not kidding, Sammy," I added.

"Yeah. What happened to you guys?" Alex asked.

"I gave them a little attitude ajustment," Gray said.

Jerry briefly gasped.

"I so can't belive the nerve of you. I mean talk about a major loser!!"

"Jerry, please. That kind of talk isn't going to offer our present predictament," Clover said.

"Speaking of predictaments, things are about to get a whole lot worse," Gray said.

His henchmen started getting close to Jerry and Clover. They started backing up until they wind up in another prison.

"Oh my," Clover said.

"That's only the half of it," Gray explained.

He pulled down a lever, causing little doors in Clover's and Jerry's prison to fill up with rats.

"Okay, eww. Grab me a spore, this is seriously groting," Jerry said, eyeing the rats.

"Unhand me you vile creatures," Clover ordered.

"Mercy this is reputinent,"

Sam, Alex and I all looked at both of them stunned.

"I don't know what's worse: the rats, or those two switching personalities," Alex said.

"I'd pick Jerry and Clover switching personalities anytime," I said.

"Count me in," Sam said. She called out to Clover.

"Clover, the laser lipstick. It's in your pocket,"

"Brilliant thinking, Samantha," Clover said.

She took out the laser lipstick, and aimed it at the rats. Jerry briefly clapped his hands like Clover does a few times, while Clover battled the rats, and made a way out of the prison her and Jerry were in. The exit she made was the WOOHP logo.

"Awesome, now it's your turn, girlfriend," Jerry said, snagging the laser lipstick from Clover's hand, creating another entryway, this time for Sam, Alex and I to get out. When Jerry was done, the glass fell in the shape of a heart, about the same height and kind as Sam's jacuzzi at her house.

The 3 of us came out.

"Thanks, Clover. Oops, I mean Jerry," Alex said, correcting herself.

"Oh you're quite welcome," Clover said.

"No prob," Jerry said.

Clover briefly growled.

"Okay, I can't stand another second of this. We gotta find that demented doctor and switch you 2 back to normal right now!" Sam said.

"I agree for sure," I said.

Clover's compowder rang.

"Oh for the love of pete, who could be calling at a time like this? Yes, hello? Oh, I absolutely will,"

"Seems like that Ansen Carter gig. They've requested my presense in Los Angeles. Immediately."

"But, what about your, situation? I mean the fact that you're acting like a 50-something English guy," Sam said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, don't you think they'll think of you as a very weird and unusual person who doesn't speak teen-like English?" I asked.

"Well, she'll just have to do. Because right now, the 4 of us have to jet to D.C. before the Pres becomes a rodeo clown," Jerry said, starting to giggle after that until his wallet phone rang.

"Jerry here? Oh no, I like totally forgot!! I'll be there in a jiff. Someone from the palace. It's knighting time!!"

I guess it's just me, you and Mathew," Alex said.

**8:32 p.m. -- The White House**

Sam, Alex and I came into the White House.

"We have to talk to the president right away," Alex said.

"It's a matter of national security," Sam said, showing her WOOHP Credit card to one of the agents.

"Which could turn to a matter of minutes pretty soon," I added.

The agent understood us, and took us to the President's room.

We came in, to find the President reading a book.

"Sorry to bust in on you like this, sir. But we have a serious problem on our hands," Sam said.

"Yeah, some evil shrink is about to turn you into a rodeo clown," Alex explained.

"And he's on his way here," I added.

"Did you say a 'rodeo clown'? Well this is just plum crazy!" the President said.

"Believe me, crazy is not the word to describe this guy," Alex assured him.

"Good evening, Mr. President," Gray said, finding the President in his office, which was where we were. His henchmen were with him as well. He held out a pair of clown shoes.

"What in no glorys name are those?" the President asked.

"The shoes you'll soon be walking in,"

"See what I mean? He's way looney," Alex said.

"And screwier than Bugs Bunny," I added.

"That's right, and we're about to kick your butt," Sam said.

Sam and I made a lunge for one of Gray's henchmen, but he grabbed our legs. We tried punching him, but he grabbed our arms as well. Alex was battling with the other henchman, but got the same result as Sam and me. They threw us to the back of a bookcase as books fell onto us.

The girls and I were puzzled.

"I forgot to mention, that I switched my faithful assistants with some highly trained karate black belts. So my butt-kicking probably is not going to happen. Now let's get what we came for boys," Gray explained.

We were in grief.

"Now what do we do, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"The only thing we can do, Alex. Bring out the heavy artillery," Sam said taking out the V.E.G.S.

Alex and I smiled, and put them on.

"We're not done with you yet!" Sam said.

"You've got to be joking," Gray said.

"When it comes to saving the world, we don't joke," Alex said.

We got Gray's henchmen to the ground, proving that last time was only a minor setback.

"Sweet dreams," Sam said.

"Stinkies," I added.

We used the V.E.G.S. and made them stink as skunks.

"Awesome work, Sammy. Now let's put the stink to the shrink," Alex said.

Gray was getting scared.

"I have other plans for him, Alex," Sam said.

**8:50 p.m. -- M Channel Studios Los Angeles**

Clover and Ansen were sitting on the stage.

"Hey I'm totally psyched you're here, Clover. Your tape was killer," Ansen complimented, unaware of what happened to Clover earlier.

"Well, I'm tickle pink to be here, Ansen truly," Clover said.

"Whoa, 'tickle pink'? Okay, interesting lingo. Anyway, ready to play some videos and guess some smashing rock bands?"

"Indubitably," Clover said.

A video screen popped down, and it showed Teensicle on it.

"Ohh, what is this rubbish?"

"Excuse me?" Ansen asked, chuckling.

"This footage. Don't tell me kids actually like listening to this rubbish."

"This 'rubbish' is Fried Garbage and they're number one on the billboard charts," Ansen said.

"Well, their name is quite appropriate," Clover said.

"Well, is there anything that YOU like, Ms. Cranky?" Ansen joked.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only music worth it's salts are the classical variety. Brans, Mozart, Bach. I think your audience would be more attractive that way," Clover responded.

"Yeah, right. In another lifetime, meanwhile..."

"Oh brother," Clover sighed.

(That's it. I sure hope I get more suggestions and more reviews as well. I am trying to be as accurate as possible. Please leave more reviews than the number I have right now. The final chapter should come up the latest, by the beginning of February. No promises though. Maybe if all goes well, I can get it up before January is over. Good-bye for now, and please please please please please please please please leave more suggestions for the next episode on my next fanfic.


	4. Jerry's Problems

(Here's the final chapter on my "Totally Switched" story. Thanks to **Sailor Evanescence**, and **MartinSeymus McFly** for reviewing chapter 3. Before I get into the last chapter, I would like to tell you something very surprising that happened yesterday (my cousin's 15th birthday, but that's not it). It was another Rainbow Men's Basketball game against Rice. We were facing that team for one last time because they were going to the All-American Basketball tournament starting next season and going on. We were down by 12 in the first half, 4 at the end of the first half, 11 in the 2nd half, and we went into overtime tied at 65. With just under 15 1/2 seconds to go, #3 Jake Sottos fired a pass to #33 Bobby Nash, who put up a 3 pointer to tie the game after getting a foul from #34 Jason McKrief for Rice, and everyone including me in the stands and on the Hawaii bench threw up a prayer hoping that it would be good, and sure enough, it was. Rice was unable to respond as we put the icing on the night's game winning by 3 in overtime, 75-72. Anyway, that's all and here we go with the final chapter.)

Copyright 2004-2005

**7:20 p.m. -- Buckingham Palace**

Everyone was ready to be knighted by the queen, until Jerry came swaggering in.

"Hey, your majesty. I-I'm totally sorry I'm late,"

"That's quite alright, Jerry," said the queen.

"So, like thanks again for inviting me to hang in your killer digs. I'm loyally blown away," Jerry said, unaware that the queen didn't know that him and Clover had switched personalities.

"It's quite our pleasure," the queen said, looking pretty baffled.

"Well thanks to both of you then, and thanks to the props again for making me a knight. It's like the best treat, better than a shoe sale at the mall," Jerry said.

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Lewis?" the queen asked.

"Okay? I'm downright stoked, queenie. Now let's get this knight party started," Jerry said, excited, accidentally knocking down a line of gentlemen waiting to be knighted themselves.

The queen wasn't too thrilled.

"Oopsie," Jerry said, apologizedly.

Meanwhile, back at the White House, we had tied up Gray to the chair that the President was previously sitting in.

"You'll never get away with this!!" Gray hissed.

"Wanna try?" I asked.

"I'd say we go and help the others," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, and in the meantime, my men will take care of THIS clown," the President said, snapping his fingers, and hundreds of his agents appeared behind everything in the room.

Sam, Alex, and I were impressed.

As the President's agents took Gray away, Sam began to wonder something.

"So, I wonder how Clover and Jerry made out?"

"Hope it came good," I said.

Alex and Sam looked at me.

"What? It's possible," I said back to them.

Back at WOOHP, Jerry was running the video of Clover as him on the Ansen Carter show. He was not happy about it. Sam and I were holding hands, while Alex and Clover checked out the video as well as Sam and me.

"I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth. It's so embarrassing!" Clover said in grief.

"What's more embarrassing is my behavior at the palace. Not only did the queen despise of me, but my chances of ever becoming a knight are utterly new," Jerry said.

"Aww that's too bad, Jerr," Sam said.

"Mm-hmm. If you switched with either Sam or Alex, I gotta wonder if you would've been knighted," I added.

Clover's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah that's me. No way!! Yeah totally! Okay, bye! You're so not gonna believe this, Ansen, the love of my life, has never gotten as many calls about a guest D.J. Everyone loves the cranky girl. They want me back,"

"Awesome," Alex said.

"NIce going," I said.

"You can thank me anytime," Jerry said.

"Uh, no I don't need to thank you, Jerr, I need to switch personalities with you. Where's that behavioral adjustable thingy?" Clover said.

"Oh no, no not in a million years!" Jerry said.

"Come on, Jer,"

"I said no,"

"But, Jerr, this is important!! Pleeasee?"

Sam, Alex and I giggled, and Sam and I looked at each other.

THE END

(There you go. I'll get my next fanfic soon, and 3 new episode choices too. Good bye for now.)


End file.
